Camouflage (Metal Gear Solid 3)
This article list the camouflage that is featured in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. MGS3 Boss Camouflage These camouflages are obtained by defeating a boss without a lethal weapon - either by using the tranquilizer gun or fists to deplete their stamina to zero. MGS3 Uniforms : Downloadable Camouflage From December 16, 2004 (March 3, 2005 in North America and Europe) until March 31, 2008, players could connect Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater to the Internet and download extra skins onto their memory cards using the "Camouflage Download" option. (opened by beating the game once). Once downloaded, each camo is stored on the player's memory card individually with each file being roughly 804 KB in size. With the exception of the Mummy and Grenade, the downloadable camouflage uniforms do not possess any unique attributes other than possible effectiveness in certain environments (if any). On all versions of the game, the player can access these extra skins by scrolling left or right on the camouflage page. While the Camouflage Download server has been offline since 2008, most of these skins are available in Disc 1 of Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence through the same option (also unlocked by beating the game or selecting "I like MGS3!" on the New Game prompt). No Internet connection is required when downloading from Subsistence. The player can also unlock most of these in the HD Collection by completing their file once and starting it over again. Purchasable Bonus Camouflage Extra Camouflage can also be gained as bonuses for purchasing certain items: Note: with the exception of the WonderGOO camo, all of the camos are available in the HD Collection. Unknown/Subsistence MGS3 Disguises *Note that all disguises are used only for fooling guards during building infiltrations, thus these disguises are not advised to be used outside their respective places meant for infiltration. Also, while inside the buildings, equipping the camouflage will dramatically decrease the Camo index. This doesn't mean that the uniform won't work and won't fool the enemy, but rather it simply won't blend in with the buildings color and surroundings. MGS3 Face Paints Special face camouflage Nine National Face Paints allow the player to wear face paints based on the flag symbols of various nations. All are unlocked after either beating the main game once on Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence or by starting a new game with the file name "I Like MGS3." These face paints can be unlocked in the Snake Eater 3D remake by achieving all 27 ranks. None of the face paints have any special benefits. The national face paints, or more specifically, the USA face paint, as well as how to unlock them, was used as the second MG America Fact on the official Metal Gear Twitter page, with the USA face paint being referred to as "Old Glory," the nickname for the American Flag.https://twitter.com/metalgear_en/status/750019289722216448 MGS3 Special *''Stealth Camouflage'' – Renders the wearer invisible except for a slight outline. Stealth Camouflage is an item that must be equipped, rather than a piece of camouflage. In conjunction with the Spirit Camo (received from The Sorrow) Stealth Camouflage can be used to make the wearer completely silent and invisible. Camouflage items Although not exactly considered as camouflage, these items will immensely enhance disguise effectiveness. Gallery 11.jpg 10.jpg z11059695Q,Metal-Gear-Solid--Food-Eater-3D.jpg| z11059696Q,Metal-Gear-Solid--Food-Eater-3D.jpg| z11059697Q,Metal-Gear-Solid--Food-Eater-3D.jpg| z11059698Q,Metal-Gear-Solid--Food-Eater-3D.jpg| z11059700Q,Metal-Gear-Solid--Food-Eater-3D.jpg| z11059705Q,Metal-Gear-Solid--Food-Eater-3D.jpg| z11059706Q,Metal-Gear-Solid--Food-Eater-3D.jpg| z11059707Q,Metal-Gear-Solid--Food-Eater-3D.jpg| z11059708Q,Metal-Gear-Solid--Food-Eater-3D.jpg| z11059709Q,Metal-Gear-Solid--Food-Eater-3D.jpg| Notes and references Category:Camouflage Category:Clothing Category:Game secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid 3